


Ink and Adoration

by Shirimikaze



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M, Tattoos, fluffy fluff, this is gayer than I thought it'd be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/pseuds/Shirimikaze
Summary: Soonyoung's eyes were transfixed to a string of words in cursive black lettering adorning Jihoon's pale shoulderblade.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a blurb of hair and an oversized t-shirt abruptly sitting up in bed at 3am with the words "Holy shit wouldn't Woozi look awesome with a tattoo"
> 
> I'm not saying that's how this fic was born, but I'm saying it

"You did _what_ now?" came Soonyoung's incredulous reply, a lilt of disbelief in his words.

"I went to get a tattoo over vacation," Jihoon repeated firmly, dim irritation flickering over his eyes. He was sitting on his bunk, sharing memories of his time in Busan last week as he pulled and unpacked clothes from his travel carrier. Soonyoung was sprawled on the floor in a mess of limbs and oversized pajamas, thankful for the distraction and ready to devour every word.

Soonyoung had been quite immersed in Jihoon's silvery voice and the way his slender fingers dipped in pile upon pile of fabric until that particular sentence pierced his thoughts. "If the manager finds out, he'll kick your ass for doing something like this without telling anyone beforehand, y'know."

"Shut up, I've wanted this since high school, I regret nothing," a pout nestled in the quirks of Jihoon's lips, and he aimed a borderline offended glance at a pile of socks he was struggling to fold and match into pairs.

Soonyoung's mind immediately conjured an image of 16 year old Jihoon trapped in a stuffy classroom, doodling various patterns and designs in his notebooks, daydreams laced with ink and rebellion blooming from the cracks in the pristine facade tied to his name.

"Plus I know you wouldn't tell anyone," the words spilled confidently from the sly grin that now formed on Jihoon's face. He looked satisfied when he saw Soonyoung's eyes widening in response to his declaration.

On such occasions, Soonyoung would usually shove Jihoon for his cockiness, but something about that statement stuck a chord in him. He silently lifted himself from the floor and plopped next to Jihoon on the bed, putting his hands over Jihoon's smaller ones, those of which had finally solved the sock folding ordeal.

"Can I see it?"

Soonyoung was just as surprised at the words escaping his lips as Jihoon seemed. There was a veil of tenderness coating the question, an emotion beyond simple curiosity. The whole situation reminisced of two kindergarteners sharing a secret that seemed as big as the world to them.

Their gazes locked, two pairs of uncertain eyes delving in one another until one of them caved in under the silence enveloping the room.

Jihoon finally caught up to the present and replied - a wordless nod without breaking eye contact. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and partially turned his back to Soonyoung, teeth worrying his bottom lip out of nerves. Soonyoung almost hated the ease with which the scene made his breath hitch.

When Jihoon began lifting his shirt, Soonyoung's eyes roamed every patch of skin for a sliver of ink, a sliver of Jihoon. The sound of the shirt finding its place on the floor alongside mountains of boyish junk resounded in the cramped room. Soonyoung's eyes were transfixed to a string of words in cursive black lettering adorning Jihoon's pale shoulderblade.

 

_Happiness exists only as a phrase_  
_Only as a person's dream_

 

The silence seemed like a permanent fixture in the room by now. Jihoon was twirling his fingers in a sorry attempt at untying the knot forming in his stomach. He could feel Soonyoung's gaze piercing him through the ribcage, but even that wasn't as unnerving as the lack of sound or motion. He didn't dare turn around either, like a kid unwilling to scare away a buttefly.

Then it happened. A chuckle. An airy  sound infused with heart-melting amounts of exhilaration, blowing away any and all tension in the atmosphere like a speck of dust.

Jihoon's fingers stopped their fretful dance. "What's so funny?" Soonyoung coudn't see Jihoon's expression, but was willing to bet his life those words were uttered with a pout simply by the tone.

"It's just... You. This is so you, I couldn't imagine those words on another person's skin even if I tried."

While trying to let Soonyoung's words sink in where the knot previously stood, Jihoon felt a feather-light sensation on his shoulderblade. By the time he recognized the tingle on his skin as the caress of a pair of lips, Soonyoung had stood up and left the room in a mess of warmth and emotions bursting at the seams.

Jihoon couldn't begin to comprehend the huge smile twisting his lips. His surroundings fell captive to the silence once again, but the knot within him relocated to a heart that couldn't stop bleeding out ink and adoration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out @ my trusty sidekick Bubbles who beta-read my stuff and almost made me cry
> 
> Long live SoonHoon


End file.
